Certain content distribution technologies (e.g., Kerberos, Digital Rights Management (DRM)) utilize a secure key distribution as well as authentication tokens where the data consumers are authenticated based on cryptographic means (i.e., digital signature and certificates) before the data consumers receive encrypted keys which enable the decryption and use of the content. These content distribution technologies can also distribute content keys to data consumers with restrictions related to the use of the content after authenticating the data consumers. More specifically, the data distributor that distributes the content to the data consumers can impose restrictions on those data consumers in which the restrictions need to be satisfied before the data consumers can decrypt and use the content. Although these content distribution technologies work well in most of the cases they can still be improved upon. One such improvement to the content distribution technology is the subject of the present disclosure.